dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Super Kamehameha
Hey, I think we should change the main picture for Super Kamehameha. I think this article deserves a picture that resembles most of the Super Kamehameha's appearance and power. 20:20, July 6, 2010 (UTC) :Sure, sounds good to me 20:23, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Any suggestions? 06:58, July 9, 2010 (UTC) :How about something like this?: Super Kamehameha After a long search, it was the best one I could find of the move, and it perfectly portrays the technique in question. Holothurion 23:25, July 9, 2010 (UTC) actually, dat pic is not of the super kamehameha. it is of the kaio ken kamehameha from the epic beam struggle between vegeta & kakarot. it wud be a good fit on the kaioken kamehameha article though. 23:33, July 9, 2010 (UTC) :Plus we don't allow fan art, so that image shouldn't be in any article. We just use anime, manga, video games. 23:37, July 9, 2010 (UTC) That's why I said "something like this", not "use this". Furthermore, I was looking at it on the cell phone, whereit looked as if it belonged to one of the Budokai games. Holothurion 22:53, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Well, everyone, how about we use this image of Goku using the Super Kamehameha against Piccolo? I mean Goku was the inventor and this image is at the time the Super Kamehameha was first used. I believe this would be good for the main image. Any objections? 00:43, July 10, 2010 (UTC) :Seems perfectly fine to me. Holothurion 22:53, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Gogeta image Is that Gogeta image fan art? I'm not sure. It doesn't look that real. Think if I went Super Saiyan my goatee would grow? 15:34, July 17, 2011 (UTC) :I agree, I'll take it down. 01:18, July 18, 2011 (UTC) ::It came from a wallpaper --' Jeangabin666 07:13, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Ah, yah that's no good : / 09:47, July 18, 2011 (UTC) We're actually disputing about commas. When Goku, for example, charges a normal Kamehameha wave he cups his hands to his side, but when he does a Super Kamehameha the energy sphere he charges is too powerful and big to cup his hands. ^The text as it is. How about putting a comma after "Super Kamehameha". That seems to work as well. (And I think it should be "cup in his hands", not "cup his hands") [[User:Shakuran13|''' Shakuran13 ]] [[User talk:Shakuran13| Perish. ]] 22:46, October 20, 2011 (UTC) :"Cups his hands" is correct, "cup in his hands" wouldn't make any sense. As for commas, there's already three in this sentence and it doesn't need any more. Adding more doesn't add any information and doesn't make it easier to read, it just clutters up the passage. 22:50, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Okay, but I meant, in the end of the sentence "too powerful and big to cup his hands". It should be "cup in his hands". I should have been more specific lol. [[User:Shakuran13| Shakuran13 ]] [[User talk:Shakuran13| Perish. ''']] 02:16, October 21, 2011 (UTC) :Ohhh yah at the end it could be either. 02:25, October 21, 2011 (UTC) You got it wrong Actually a kamehameha/super kamehameha doesnt matter how its charged, a super kamehameha is a kamehameha boosted by the power of super sayian (Mika032 (talk) 05:36, March 18, 2015 (UTC))